1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical connectors and, more particularly, to a combined electrical connector mounting track and grounding connector assembly.
2. Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,576,520 to Stauffer discloses a mounting track and terminal junction modules. Other relevant prior art include the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 4,090,764; 3,456,231; 3,725,852; 3,397,384; 4,580,863; 4,425,018; 4,113,982; 4,157,858; 4,454,382; 4,581,489; 3,506,947; 4,111,517; and French Patent No. 2,605,464.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a new and improved combined electrical connector mounting track and ground connector assembly.